Hilang
by randomtuna13
Summary: Satu-satunya hal yang ditakuti oleh Lily adalah kehilangan anaknya, Harry.
**HILANG**

* * *

Disclaimer to J.K. Rowling

* * *

.

.

.

Satu-satunya hal yang ditakuti oleh Lily adalah kehilangan anaknya, Harry. Sudah sering berbagai prasangka dan firasat buruk menghampiri Lily saat ia mengandung anak pertamanya itu. Dan perasaannya tidak pernah benar-benar bisa tenang, sampai ia melahirkan Harry.

"Harry, Harry-ku.." senandung Lily sembari membuai buah hatinya itu. Bayi berpipi montok dengan rambut berantakan khas Ayahnya terselubung hangat dalam rangkulannya. Matanya terpejam, terlena dalam pelukan sang Ibu. Lily berbisik lirih di telinga buah hatinya. "Kau akan tumbuh jadi anak yang kuat dan tampan, Harry-ku."

"Tepat seperti Ayahnya."

Lily mendongak dan melihat James memasuki ruangan. Laki-laki itu memasuki kamar putra mereka dan berdiri di sebelah Lily. "Lihat, rambutnya saja mirip denganku."

Lily mencibir. "Yah, tapi ia mewarisi mataku."

"Dan ia akan mewarisi ketampananku," tambah James dengan percaya diri. Lily menaikkan alis, seolah menampakkan ketidaksetujuan. Meskipun begitu, jauh dalam hati, ia berharap Harry akan tumbuh seperti James. Semoga saja, minus dengan kelakuan nakalnya.

"Nah, bagaimana jika Harry merasakan gendongan Ayahnya?" James mengelus rambut anaknya dengan lembut. Lily tersenyum. James memang agak sembrono. Tapi, tetap saja, ia 'kan berhak menimang anaknya.

"Hati-hati." Lily berdiri dan memindahkan Harry yang terbungkus selimut dalam pelukan James. Mereka berdua sempat menahan napas, saat Harry menggeliat. Tapi, untunglah bayi itu kembali tertidur pulas.

"Harry, Harry-ku.."

James menimang Harry dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lily heran pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia pernah sangat membenci laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Hingga kemudian James membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan melihat James membuai Harry, seolah membuat Lily jatuh cinta lagi padanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa tidak mencintaiku, Lily," ucap James seolah ia hanya berkata sambil lalu. Tapi matanya mengerling nakal. "Ya 'kan?"

"Yang benar saja, James," sanggah Lily berusaha terdengar ketus, yang sayangnya gagal karena ia tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

 _Tidak mimpi buruk ini lagi_.

Lily bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

" _Harry!"_

 _"Ma!"_

 _"Harry!"_

 _"M_ _a_ _!"_

Sesosok bayangan muncul dan menunduk ke arah boks bayi Harry. Orang itu merenggut Harry dengan kasar membuat bayi itu menangis. Dengan bahasanya yang terbatas, ia berusaha meminta pertolongan. Lily berdiri di ujung ruangan dengan bibir terkunci.

 _Jangan, Harr.._ Lily ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tidak mau keluar. Matanya memindai keadaan sekitar. Tapi tidak ada apapun. _Kemana James?_

Sosok itu bergerak selembut angin dan membawa Harry yang tengah menangis dalam dekapannya. _Tidak._ _Jangan Harry._

 _"Harry!"_

"LILY!"

Lily tergagap dan memandang langsung ke arah wajah James. Matanya yang memancarkan kekhawatiran bersirobok dengan mata hijau Lily yang melebar ketakutan.

"James!" Lily terbangun dan langsung memeluk suaminya. Tanpa ia sengaja, air mata mulai berlelehan di pipinya. James dengan canggung menenangkan Lily. Tangannya memerangkap sang istri penuh perlindungan. Bibirnya membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya James lembut saat menarik Lily yang sudah berhenti menangis dari pelukannya.

Bibir Lily bergetar menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ya."

"Itu hanya mimpi," kata James. Lily menutup mata, mencoba mengusir ketakutannya.

"Sangat nyata, James. Ada yang membawa.." Kata-kata Lily terhenti. Ia menyambungnya dengan lirih. "…Harry"

Seketika kesadaran merasuki Lily. Ia melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke tempat Harry ditidurkan. Di kamar sebelah. Di dalam boks bayinya yang berwarna biru.

Dan saat ia menghampiri boks itu, nyatalah ketakutannya. Boks bayi itu kosong.

 _Tidak._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku 'kan tidak sengaja, Lily!" James bersembunyi di balik kamar mandi. Suara Lily menggelegar di luar sana.

"TIDAK SENGAJA?" Terdengar bunyi sesuatu di luar. Semoga saja, bukan barang favoritku, pikir James. "KAU PIKIR SEBERAPA KETAKUTANNYA AKU, JAMES?"

"Aku minta maaf, sayang," James mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya. "Semua Ayah bisa melakukan kesalahan."

"KESALAHAN? KAU MENYELIMUTI HARRY DENGAN JUBAH GAIB! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUATKU BERPIKIR ADA YANG MENCULIKNYA! NYARIS SAJA, AKU TERBANG KE KANTOR AUROR!

James berdehem. "Err, Lily.. kau 'kan tidak pandai naik sapu terbang.."

"BUKAN ITU INTINYA!" Lily memotong.

James menggaruk kepalanya. Mau tidak mau, merasa bersalah juga membuat Lily kalang kabut sepagian itu karena mengira mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Memang, kemarin malam saat Lily ingin mandi sebelum tidur, James menawarkan diri membuai Harry. James juga ingat ia mengambil kain halus yang ada di sandaran kursi, untuk lebih menghangatkan Harry. Tapi, ia samasekali tidak sadar bahwa yang diambilnya adalah Jubah Gaib. Penerangan di kamar Harry yang minim juga tidak membantu. Apalagi setelah meletakkan bayinya, James tidak mengecek lagi. Lily sebenarnya sudah akan memeriksa putra mereka sekali lagi sebelum tidur, tapi James membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Bagaimanapun James adalah suami yang bisa diandalkan.

Sampai sebelum kejadian ini, sih.

"Baiklah, sayang. Lain kali, aku akan lebih hati-hati,," kata James penuh tekad.

Lily membalas. "TIDAK ADA LAIN KALI!"

Ups. Maaf, James.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **p.s** : Inspired by a picture from tumblr by lullabyknell which's reposted by Muggledotnet

 **p.s.s** : Ngelatih tangan nulis di fandom HP lagi, sebelum kembali berkubang di fik untuk event Animalia yang masih setengah jadi. ;') Maafkeun untuk misstyped dsb ya, mata daku lelach /alesan/

 **p.s.s.s.** : Sengaja milih sub-kategorinya Misteri, biar pada kena prank. /terus ketawa ngakak/ *kenasambitsendal*


End file.
